Aliens vs Predator: Armageddon
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: AU. 'Inside the Field' series sequel. Crossover with Alien vs Predator. The epic war between Xenomorph and Yautja has been brought to the campus of Monsters University. Now our favorite monsters are forced to take sides in this deadly alien conflict. Older Boo/Predator, Randy/Alien. Rated T for sci-fi violence, alien blood, and regular blood.
1. They're coming

** A/N: Yes, the sequel for the popular 'Inside the Field' series! And like I mentioned in the summary that there will be Boo/Predator and Randy/Alien. Trust me, this is one story you will love for sure. Let's start with a prologue. Enjoy!**

** -Shinigamilover2 Productions-**

** Presents**

** Aliens vs Predator: Armageddon**

** A long time ago, before the pyramids were constructed in the time of the Egyptians. A species of great hunters from beyond the stars, called the Yautja or as the humans called them: Predators arrived on Earth. They taught humans and monsters how to build and were worshiped as gods.**

** The Predators left the humans, but they told them that they would return once a year to hunt, and they would expect a sacrifice. Some humans and monsters were chosen and willingly decided to die to produce the ultimate pray.**

** They bread these great Xenomorphs for slaughter to prove to the Predator hunters to prove they were worthy to carry on the mark every year.**

** One year, the Xenomorphs numbers were greatly large this year. There were only five hunters to fight them all. Why did this happen? Because the Xenomorph queens that were held captive by the hunters for more than countless millenniums decided they were tired of their species being used as target practice and decided to fight back. And when almost all the hunters were killed, the one survivor blew himself up and their great cities the humans and monsters built with it's self-destruct mechanism.**

** Ever since then, it has been war against Xenomorphs and Predators ever since that very day the queens decided to resist them. And any Xenomorph activity on Earth, they would arrive on Earth to make sure there would never be a repeat of that tragic day where five hunters lost their lives as well and several humans and monsters alike.**

It had been many years since the field had been cast over Monsters University and 'First Watch' battled the Unagi-Kai to have their freedom back from them. James P. Sullivan, or Sulley as he liked to be called was now happily married to Angel McAlister, and their son Michael is now seven years old.

"Guys, I'm back!" Sulley said as he walked in with a bag of donuts. He walked in to see Randy with his police uniform still on. Ever since the field incident, Randy had been recommended to the Monstropolis police department by new dean of MU, Dale 'Barbie' Barbara.

"Hey Sulley!" Randy said as he poured himself some coffee.

"Did you check in with the chief?" Sulley asked.

"Yep, and I am free for two weeks for our College reunion" Randy confirmed. Dean Barbara sent invitations to the students of MU to attend a reunion over the summer. Angel and Michael were out visiting relatives in the next city.

Mike then stepped out of the bathroom. On his knee was a surgery scar with a tiny hole from when Dean Hardscrabble shot him and Dean Barbara paid for the knee replacement surgery and Mike got a new knee to replace the one that had a bullet hole it it.

"So, are we ready to go get Boo?" Mike asked as he got the keys for their car. Boo was a girl the three of them had met when she was only two and they found out that Mr. Waternoose, the ex CEO of Monsters Inc. had been harboring alien technology from the Destroyer (A star-ship with the power to destroy entire worlds) to create a device to harbor children's screams by sucking them out with a vacuum like method. Randy got to be the one to file the report and arrest him himself. Ever since then, children's laughs power the city since Boo had proven that laugh was ten times more powerful than scream. Now Boo was eighteen years old and she never forgot her experience.

"Yeah. Let's go pick her up" Sulley said. The three of them then ran down to their car and drove over to the Monsters Inc. laugh factory. Sulley was greeted by all his friends there. Ever since he became CEO in Waternoose's place after he was arrested, he had made sure that all children's laughing made the city grow stronger than before in energy. When they arrived in Sulley's office, he slid the bookshelf to reveal a white door with flower patterns on it. Sulley activated the door and entered the room.

"Wakey wakey" he whispered. Boo was in her bed. She had pale white skin, ruddy caramel brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades, pale light-red lips, and beautiful dark green eyes. Her pajamas consisted of a white v-neck t-shirt, and black sweat pants.

"Good morning, Kitty" Boo greeted quietly since she had just woken up and it was only 7:46 in the morning. Kitty was her childish nickname for Sulley since she first met him. Sulley then approached the bed and took a donut out of the bag.

"Breakfast in bed" Sulley said as she took the donut and took a bite out of it.

"Thanks, it helps a lot" she said as she caressed a strand of hair away from in front of her eyes.

"You ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and then devoured her donut whole and went to her wardrobe.

"Just let me get dressed first okay?" she asked. The big blue monster nodded and looked away. She took her pajamas off and put on a long sleeved dark blue shirt with a light blue V-neck t-shirt over it, a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of dark blue Adidas sneakers with three white stripes on the sides. This outfit made her look like she had a job at a hospital as a nurse. She then did her hair fairly quickly to make it a single ponytail that began at her neck and ended at her shoulder blades, and one bang hung on both the left and right sides of their faces.

"How do I look?" she asked. Sulley turned back around to see Boo in her day-time clothes.

"Beautiful" he said simply. She then went over to her bed again and pulled a suitcase out from underneath and spoke.

"Let's go" she said walking out the door.

"You packed early?" Sulley asked.

"Yep, just to be prepared" Boo said simply. They both of them walked out the door and Boo was attacked by hugs from Randy and Mike.

"Hey guys, you ready?" she asked. The both of them nodded and left the office after deactivating Boo's door and leaving for their car. Once they were all inside, Boo spoke.

"Let's go! Let's get this party started!" she cheered.

"Oh yeah! Let's get this show on the road!" Randy piped in happily. They then left for the campus of Monsters University.

Meanwhile, in space on a giant spaceship, three Predators were looking at a holographic projection of Monsters University looking at where a large yellow beacon was beeping. One Predator looked at the others and they nodded. The first Predator had two shoulder cannons on his back, he had a whip, blade gauntlets, hunting knife, and a spear. His mask was gray with silver spikes on the edges of the mask and symbols on the forehead. The name of this Predator was Wolf.

The next Predator got everything Wolf got except for the whip and additional shoulder cannon, this one's mask was similar to a paintball mask. The name of this one was Chopper.

The final predator carried one shoulder cannon, a spear, a hunting knife, and blade gauntlets. This one's mask was similar to a falcon's face, giving this Predator it's name: Falconer. They then went to three escape pods and got ready to deploy as the ship entered Earth's atmosphere.

** A/N: Well that was awesome wasn't it? The Predators are getting ready to arrive on Earth, Randy is a police officer now, and Boo is a very beautiful young woman of eighteen years of age. Wait until end of the story to see who plays older Boo. More to come tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


	2. Welcome to MU, Welcome to Earth

** A/N: Where we last left off, there was a prologue explaining the history of the war between Xenomorph (Alien) and Yautja (Predator). And now teenaged Boo, Sulley, Mike, and Randy are on their way to their MU reunion. And three Predators: Wolf, Falconer, and Chopper are getting ready to land on Earth. More to come in this update. Enjoy!**

The four of them were in the car still. It was only five miles left to go before they got to the university and the four of them were singing karaoke in the car.

"Don't get too close! It's dark inside! It's where my demons hide! It's where my demons hide!" they all sung as the song ended. Mike then switched the station to the news.

"I wonder how much has changed since we graduated?" Sulley asked curiously.

"We'll have to wait and see, won't we then?" Randy responded. Boo then piped in.

"Oh, I just remembered. Where are we gonna stay for two weeks while we're at the reunion?" the teenager asked.

"I talked to Mrs. Squibbles and said that she, Don, and Squishy are going up to some cabin in the mountains for a retreat. And she said we could stay in the house until she got back the day after the reunion was over" Mike explained.

"Great!" Boo said. They continued their drive to the school.

Meanwhile, in the sewers of Monsters University, two members of campus security were looking around with flashlights.

"Why did those poor kids have to disappear in the sewers? Why not go missing in the woods where they normally go when they're drunk or something?" the first one complained.

"Quit whining and keep looking. Dean Barbara said that they went into the sewers the last time he saw them last night" said the second one. The first officer then looked at his foot. It was covered in a smiley substance that was clear as water, but had a white texture to it.

"This is so gross" whined the first officer. The second flashed her light over to something she saw on the floor.

"Look at this" he said to his co-worker. He looked to see what the second one was seeing. They were two large eggs that looked like giant avocados.

"Please tell me those are reptilian monster eggs" whispered the first officer. The two eggs opened up and out of them came what looked like large spiders with tails and they attached them to the faces of these officers and they fell to the ground unconscious. These creatures were called 'Facehuggers' they impregnate any species with a Xenomorph after they attach and detach themselves to the face of a host body.

Then, all of a sudden, three Xenomorphs came out and dragged the bodies by their ankles to a larger part of the sewers where their queen resided. The one lone Xenomorph that came out of the chest of Johnny Worthington III, who was a double murderer had grown up to be a full grown queen (Even though these aliens are asexual and had no specific gender whatsoever). The queen had a larger head and it had a smaller set of two arms on the midsection of it's chest, and it's tail had more spikes on it, no spikes on her back, and she was attached to a giant egg sack to lay Facehugger eggs.

The three Xenomorphs laid the bodies near the other bodies that had baby Xenomorphs come out their chests, causing them to die. There were also empty eggs that surrounded the corpses with giant holes in their chests where the baby Xenomorphs or Chestbursters came out and matured faster that humans or monsters normally do.

The queen then started hissing and growling, which normally meant that it was giving it's younger Xenomorphs an order. They nodded and left off, running.

Back on the surface, Boo, Sulley, Randy, and Mike finished their drive and were parked in the parking lot of the school.

"We're just gonna take a look around and see some familiar and changed sights and then we'll go to the house" Sulley explained.

"Alright" Boo said. They then walked past the front gates of the school and were walking.

In the air, the Predator ship was entering the Earth's atmosphere and it turned on it's cloaking device so no one would see it. However, the ship passing the school in the air made a gust of wind and lots of leaves and flowers were blown across the sidewalks and grass. The four friends on the ground looked around them too see nothing making the giant gust.

"Why is there wind in the middle of the summer?" Randy asked.

"I know, there shouldn't be any wind this time of the year" Mike said. The wind died down and the Predator's ship was already past them.

"Let's keep walking" Mike suggested.

"Good idea" said Sulley. They then continued to move forward.

The ship then released three pods. One Predator hunter in each of them and they began falling into the woods behind the school of scaring. As these pods fell, fire surrounded them and they fell into the woods. Boo noticed this and looked at it for a while.

"Hey Boo, are you alright?" Randy asked. Boo shook her head and then spoke back.

"I'm fine. I thought I saw something, guess it was my brain playing tricks on me" she replied simply. They then continued walking through the campus.

The pods landed in the woods and then they opened up. Falconer, Wolf, and Chopper got out of them. Before getting out, they pressed a red triangular button and there were tiny beeping sounds. The three hunters ran away from their pods and turned invisible with their cloaking devices built into their armor and ran out of range from the pods as quickly as possible. The three pods exploded and it made the ground shake a bit.

Sulley, Boo, Randy, and Mike felt the mini-earthquake the explosions from the pods made and when the shaking stopped, Mike spoke up.

"Does that little quake mean another field is gonna come down on us?" he joked. The three of them chuckled at Mike's joke and they continued moving.

Back in the woods, after the pods were destroyed, Falconer pulled up a hologram of the school on his wrist pannel and they looked to where the signal from the queen was generated, but then it disappeared. He looked to his fellow hunters and he signaled them to follow him.

The three hunters climbed up some trees to keep a lookout for any Xenomorphs in the woods, or any Monster that they had to kill if they got in the way of their hunt/mission.

**A/N: Yes, we got to see some Xenomorphs, our favorite characters have arrived at the university, and the three predator hunters have finally arrived on Earth. Fun fact for you all: The Predator who's named Wolf is from 'Alien vs Predator: Requiem', Falconer is from the new 2010 film 'Predators' with Adrian Brody, and Chopper is from the original 'Alien vs Predator' film. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Hunters meet Pray

** A/N: Okay, the Predators have now arrived on Earth, and our heroes have arrived at the university. Now we're gonna see some more action with the Xenomorphs, and more is gonna happen in terms of our heroes Sulley, Boo, Mike, and Randy getting caught in this conflict between these two hostile species of aliens. Enjoy!**

Nighttime came. Wolf, Falconer, and Chopper were scanning through the woods, looking for any Xenomorphs in the area to slaughter to make sure no one got hurt. Rustling could be heard and they all turned their heads to see two monsters walking and talking in the woods, drinking beer.

"Here's to another good year" said the first monster, holding his bottle in the air.

"Yeah, another awesome year" said the second one as he clinked bottles with the other one.

Meanwhile. The three Xenomorphs who left the sewers came into the woods with two eggs and they his them in one of the bushes and then ran off. The eggs opened up and two facehuggers came out and started squirming towards the two monsters.

Wolf was the first to hear the rustling and looked to the bushed that were shaking. Wolf looked through his bio-mask to see the body heat of the facehuggers.

The two monsters then heard the rustling and looked to the bushes on the ground.

"Did you hear that?" the first monster asked.

"It's probably Lance. You know he pranks people all the time when he's drunk" said the second one. The first one spoke up again.

"The joke is up, Lance. Come out now" said the first one. The two facehuggers then jumped from the bushes and attached themselves to the two monster's faces.

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" the second monster said muffled. Chopper and Wolf jumped out of the trees and pointed the focusing lasers on the right side of their masks at the middle of the heads of the monsters. Chopper threw a throwing star at them, and it decapitated the second monster. Wolf brought out his double plasma casters and shot the first one in the head, causing the head and facehugger to explode, making the body fell tot he ground.

"(click click click)" said Chopper to his brother. Wolf nodded and looked as Falconer jumped out of the tree. As he looked at the bodies, the hunter took out a tube, and poured the liquid on the first monster's body. The body incinerated. Chopper did the same with the second body, but couldn't find the head, which was hidden in a bush when the throwing star cut it off.

"Rrrrrrrrrr" Falconer ordered. The two other Predators nodded and climbed back up the tree together, waiting for another Xenomorph threat to strike and take out.

Meanwhile, Boo, Sulley, Mike, and Randy just unloaded their luggage and brought it inside the old OK house. Once they were inside, they looked around and took in every detail.

"Mrs. Squibbles always knew how to decorate" Randy commented.

"Yeah. She always made this seem like home all the time" Sulley commented back. Boo brought her suitcase up to her room and looked all around it.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Boo said as she fell backwards onto the bed and it jiggled.

"What the heck?" she asked in a giggle.

"She always like waterbeds" Mike said as he walked into the room.

"And there's one in every room?" Boo asked with a smile as she got up from the bed.

"Yeah, Don made the most money since he was a sales major. And he liked waterbeds like Mrs. Squibbles did, after a while, they bought enough waterbeds for everyone" Mike explained. Randy then walked in through the door.

"Hey, guys. Let's go on a walk in the woods behind the scaring school. That should bring back some memories" Randy said.

"I'm in!" Boo shouted as she raised her hand and ran out the door. Sulley laughed and looked to his friends.

"We'd better get going then" and the four of them left the house and locked it before they went out on their little walk down memory lane into the woods.

Thirty minutes later, the four of them were all in the woods now and they were laughing and telling jokes. Mike then tripped on something in the bushes.

"You okay?" Randy asked.

"I'm fine. What did I trip on?" the cyclops asked. Boo looked at what Mike tripped on, it was the head of the monster that Chopper decapitated, and the dead facehugger was still attached to it.

"Guys, look at this" Boo said. Everyone looked at the head with the creature still attached to it.

"Why does this look familiar?" Randy asked.

"It looked like what was in that one egg Terry and Terri threw into the sewers with Johnny's body, don't ya think?" Mike asked back. Randy nodded.

"Forget about that thing on his face, let's talk about what could have cut this poor guy's head off" Sulley said as he poked at the head.

"That could be easy if we could see the body. I don't see it anywhere" Boo said. They then looked all around for the body. Randy then stood still in his place after hearing rustling in the bushes.

"Guys, don't move" Randy said. They did as Randy instructed and looked all around them. Out of the bushes in front of them came out a Xenomorph hissing at them.

"I would ask what that thing is, but I know for a fact it's an alien" Mike said. Sulley nodded in agreement. The Xenomorph opened up it's mouth and out of it came a second mouth and it opened up and hissed at them.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Boo asked. They nodded in agreement with widened eyes. The second mouth went back inside and the Xenomorph got ready to attack, but it then started clutching it's own throat and it was screaming and hissing.

"It is trying to kill itself?" Randy asked.

"I don't think so, if it was, it wouldn't be in so much pain" Sulley said. Then the head of the Xenomorph came off and the body landed to the ground. The blood got on the dirt and made a hole in the ground.

"That thing's blood is acidic" Mike said as he observed. Clicking noises could then be heard. Out of nowhere came Wolf and he looked at the spectators of the whole thing. They saw him kill that one lone Xenomorph with his whip. Wolf pushed a button on the whip's handle and it rolled back up and he reattached it to his belt.

"Now that is definitely an alien we haven't seen before also!" Sulley said as he backed up. Behind Wolf came Falconer and Chopper. Who were now aiming their focusing beams on their masks onto Mike, Boo, and Sulley. They pulled out their four plasma casters (There are three of them, but Wolf has two, so it's a total of four blasters) and made a charging sound and lights were coming out of the nozzles of the weapons.

**A/N: It's their first encounter with a Xenomorph, and they meet Wolf, Chopper, and Falconer. And there's a hint of bad news, they think they're getting in the way of their mission and now believe they have to be removed from the picture by shooting them. More AVP action to come in the next update tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


	4. Fighting and Affection

** A/N: Okay, where we last left off, Boo, Sulley, Mike, and Randy are about to be shot by Wolf, Falconer, and Chopper after they witnessed Wolf kill a Xenomorph. And now, like I said before, they're preparing to get shot at. And a lot more Alien vs Predator action is coming your way in this chapter! Enjoy!**

The three hunters were staring at them, expecting to make some kind of move so that they could have an excuse to put plasma balls in their heads and kill them. Wolf then started staring at Boo, and then he made some clicking noises and soft purring. He put his plasma casters away and they hid back behind his shoulders.

"What is that one doing?" Mike asked.

"I don't know" Boo responded. Wolf then walked up to Boo and looked at her through the eye holes of his mask. He then set a special feature on his mask to translate everything he was saying into human language.

"Why do you interfere with our hunt?" he asked.

"My friends and I had no idea a hunt was taking place" Boo said.

"You witnessed us kill a Xenomorph, one of the most savage creatures in this galaxy. It should be pretty clear that you and your friends are a minor setback for our hunt" Wolf said with a slight growl. He didn't even want to growl, since this human girl was the most beautiful one he had ever seen and she was making his heart race.

Meanwhile, a Xenomorph who was hiding in a tree got his tail ready and he lunged it into Falconer's back. Causing the glowing green glowstick-like blood to come out and have him screaming in pain.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" the four of them except for Chopper and Wolf screamed. The tail then lifted Falconer up to the tree branch where the Xenomorph stood and it opened up it's mouth.

"Hissssssss" it hissed at Falconer. Falconer growled in anger.

"Finish it" Falconer dared the Xenomorph after he turned on the English translator on his mask. The Xenomorph then opened it's mouth and a second mouth came out and pierced Falconer's mask and went right through his forehead, killing him. The glowing green blood got on Boo's shirt and Sulley's fur.

"Ew, that is so nasty" Sulley said as he dusted the green goop off his fur, and Boo did the same with her shirt. The Xenomorph then threw Falconer's body against the a tree and Wolf grew furious. He took out his plasma casters again and he growled.

"This is for my brother you mindless, savage!" he shouted as he shot at the Xenomorph, but it jumped out of the way and the plasma bullets destroyed the branch and not the Xenomorph.

"What is going on here!?" Mike screamed in terror.

"Beats me!" Randy exclaimed. Chopper then pointed up one of his gauntlets at the Xenomorph and shot a net at it. It caught the Xenomorph and it struggled to break free. The net's bindings began getting smaller and tighter. It caused this Xenomorph to get some grid like markings into it's head, shoulders, arms, legs, sides, and tail. Acid blood leaked out of the cuts. Because of the blood being acidic, it broke free from the net after the bindings melting.

"Raahhhhhhrrrrrrrr!" it roared. The screaming caught some attention, and two more Xenomorphs appeared out of the bushes.

"Kill them all" Wolf said looking at Chopper, and Chopper nodded and shot some plasma balls at them and it only hit one of them and it made the head blow off. The one Xenomorph and the battle scarred Xenomorph charged at the two hunters. Chopper took out his gauntlet claws and cut off the non battle scarred one's tail. Causing the acid blood to melt the blades. The tail flailed all around and some of it got on Chopper's chest plate and some on Boo's shirt. Boo was forced to take her shirt off and throw it to the ground. Now Boo had just her black tank top on as she watched her shirt burn. And Chopper threw his chest plate to the ground and that melted as well.

"Okay, it is on" Wolf said as he took out his retractable spear and threw it at the one with the cut off tail and it pierced it's malnourished chest. Causing it to die instantly. The battle scarred one tried to run away, but Wolf threw some rope at it and it tied up it's feet and hands.

"You're not going anywhere now" Wolf said as he took the Xenomorph and carried it over his shoulder. It was screaming and shouting in anger and pain, wanting to be let go, but stopped when it saw Randy and it began purring. Wolf then looked to the three monsters and human.

"My brother and I need a place to reside for a while. Can we stay at your quarters?" Wolf asked. Boo was hesitant at first, but as she looked at Wolf, she was developing somewhat affectionate infatuated feelings for this hunter.

"Yes, we're not that far from here" Boo said as she looked into the hunter's eyes.

"Boo, we are not helping them. They tried to shoot us" Mike whispered angrilly.

"They saved us, and I think it's only fair that we repay them for their deed" Boo said.

"She's right" Sulley said backing her up. Randy went behind Wolf and looked at the battle scarred Xenomorph. Like Boo developing feelings for Wolf, he was developing feelings for this one Xenomorph who was scarred in battle by Chopper's net launcher.

"Hey there" Randy greeted softly. The Xenomorph purred at the gentle affection Randy was giving it. He petted the head that was cut by the net and there was something strange happening, Randy wasn't getting burnt by the acid blood that the Xenomorph had.

"Randy, don't pet that thing's head! You saw how it melted Boo's shirt, it's blood is basically acid" Mike scolded softly, but somewhat angry.

"I'm reptilian, my skin is being protected by my scales, and I think I'm immune to it" Randy explained as he rubbed the scarred head of the Xenomorph who he was showing affection towards and it was giving him affection back by purring.

"You seem to be very affectionate towards this Xenomorph" Wolf said. He took his hunting knife out and cut the bindings free.

"It is odd how a Xenomorph, a savage creature showing affection towards one from another planet. It shall have it's freedom alongside you" Wolf said. The Xenomorph nuzzled Randy's chest and it was purring while it did so.

"I think you need a name little... uh... is it a boy or a girl?" Randy asked.

"Xenomorphs are asexual, they have no gender at all" Chopper said as he threw out his old gauntlet blades.

"Well, I'm gonna give it a name" Randy said.

"Randy, it tried to kill you and now you just wanna name it?" Mike asked, he refused to listen to reason, he only believed once someone tried to kill you, they were your sworn enemy. Randy rolled his eyes and didn't listen to Mike at all.

"I'll name it... Grid, because of the grid patterns on it's body the net left it" Randy said.

"Um, okay. Grid it is then" Sulley said with a not-so-sure tone.

"The house is this way, come on" Boo said as she took Wolf's scaly hand and walked him and Chopper to the house. Grid followed Randy along with them.

**A/N: Okay, there has been some Boo/Predator and Randy/Alien in this chapter like the summary said there would be. Just to let you know, Grid is a real character, it's a Xenomorph from the original 'Alien vs Predator' movie. And Wolf is from 'AVPR' and Chopper is also from the original 'Alien vs Predator'. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks.**


	5. History and Pure Love

** A/N: Now everyone is gonna learn the origins of the war between Xenomorph and Yautja (Predators). And there's gonna be some moments of Boo/Wolf and Randy/Grid in the next chapter, just to let you guys know. And even more to come! Enjoy!**

Wolf, Chopper, Grid, Randy, Boo, Sulley, and Mike walked back to the house and they settled themselves down on the couches.

"I'm gonna go make us some tea and help Grid with his wounds" said Randy as he went into the kitchen and Grid followed him. Sulley then began tapping his finger on his teeth in confusion, he knew he's seen a conflict like this before somewhere.

"What's wrong, Kitty?" Boo asked.

"This whole thing sounds very familiar" Mike then spoke up.

"I know what you're talking about!" He then ran to the bookshelf and took one off the shelf and opened it up to the page he specified.

"The great Yautja vs the great Xenomorphs" Mike read aloud. He handed the book to Sulley.

"Now I remember" Sulley said. Everyone except for Wolf and Chopper gathered around to listen to Sulley reading.

"Before the time of the pyramids lived the Yautja, or Predators. A race of hunters who killed and hunted living things just for sport. They came to Earth to hunt, but they ran into humans, and one day they ran into monsters. The three of them made a deal, they would worship the Predators as gods, and in return they would teach monsters and humans how to build" Sulley read.

"Sounds like a fair bargain" Boo said.

"Wait, there's more" said Sulley. Boo and Mike continued to listen.

"The Predators left the humans and monsters, but swore that they would return once every year to hunt. And they would expect a sacrifice to help breed their pray, the Xenomorphs" Sulley read.

"That thing we found attached to that one monster's head, do you think that was what bread them?" Mike asked.

"No doubt" Sulley said. The behemoth then went back to reading.

"One year, the queens turned against their captors and let all Hell loose and breed even more Xenomorphs than expected. There were only five Predators to kill them all. They were killed by the Xenomorphs. One used the self destruct mechanism to blow up the cities and everything the humans and monsters built to kill all the Xenomorphs. It's been war ever since" Sulley concluded closing the book.

"It's official, we can't trust these guys" Mike said pointing to Wolf and Chopper who growled and snarled at Mike's rude comment.

"Mike, why would you say that?" Sulley asked.

"They're using our bodies as bait, as cattle, as breeding stock!" he shouted. Boo then stood up.

"They're not hunting us. Mike, we're in the middle of a blood feud, a war. Now it's time for us to take a side" she said.

"Yeah, OUR OWN side, Boo. They tried to shoot at us!" Mike said.

"We were getting in the way of their hunt, Mike" Sulley said as he shut the book and put it back on the shelf.

"Now you're defending murderers from another planet!?" Mike asked in outrage.

"It was your fault you took that egg from Kidora's ship and threw it in the sewer!" Sulley said getting into an argument with Mike.

"There weren't any bodies in the sewer when we dumped it in there!" Mike shouted in his defense.

"Johnny's body was down there! The queen that's running this whole thing was the Xenomorph that came out of Johnny's chest. We made this happen, now we have to fix it!" Sulley shouted.

"Stop this, the both of you!" Boo begged.

"There is no 'We' anymore, Sull. I'm done with all this alien crap! I don't trust aliens. It was aliens who trapped us for three straight months in our own school!" Mike said. Chopper growled in annoyance and activated his plasma caster and shot at Mike.

"Yipes!" he shouted and dodged the bullet.

"Now shut up! You're friend is right. You caused the queen to be brought here, now you have to fix it in order to set things right. You're helping us whether you like it or not" Chopper said in annoyance.

"Not another peep, I promise" Mike said in the fear that he'd be shot at by Chopper again. Wolf went outside into the backyard and Boo followed him.

"Listen, I'm sorry about everything Mike said. He doesn't know what he's talking about sometimes" Boo apologized to Wolf on Mike's behalf. Sulley and Mike were now looking out the window to see Boo and Wolf talking together. Wolf didn't respond to her apology.

"Do you have a name?" Boo asked, changing the subject.

"Lone-Wolf, but I got by Wolf for short. I am named that because I prefer to hunt alone at all times. But I came here with Falconer and Chopper anyways" Wolf explained.

"I'm Boo. Why did you come here with them if you hunt alone?" Boo asked.

"I didn't want to stop anytime soon. I may be a veteran, but there's still many years to go in these bones" Wolf said.

"You're a veteran? But you look so young" Boo said.

"We Yautja age slower than humans" he purred. Sulley and Mike continued to watch the two of them talk.

**(Begin playing 'Heart By Heart' by Demi Lovato)**

** When your soul find the soul it was waiting for...**

"Have you ever considered settling down with a family?" Boo asked.

"Family?" Wolf asked.

"Ya know, a wife and have some kids" Boo explained.

"I could if I wanted to, with someone I just met and I know she feels the same way I feel for her" Wolf said. He placed his arms around her in a hug and Boo returned it.

**When someone walks into your heart through an open door.**

** When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold, don't let go.**

Boo then placed her hands on Wolf's mask and took it off gently. Wolf's face was battle scarred, a missing tooth from one of his mandibles, and a nasty burn scar on his cheek.

"And she's about to answer back. I do love you, I think you're beautiful inside and out" Boo told Wolf. Wolf only made clicking and purring because he could only talk through his mask, but she knew what he was saying.

'How could you love a monster like this?' Boo then whispered.

"Does this answer your question?"

**Someone comes into your world, suddenly your world has changed forever!**

Boo kissed Wolf in the mouth, and the mandibles placed themselves on her cheeks. Wolf and Boo closed their eyes and began kissing one another passionately. Mike and Sulley were wide-eyed at what they were watching.

**No, there's no one else's eyes that can see into me.**

** No, there's no one else's arms can lift me up so high.**

** Your love lifts me out of time, and you know my heart by heart.**

"I love you (Moan) So much right now" Boo whispered in pure love. Wolf ran his scaly hands through her hair, and Boo ran her hands through Wolf's snake-like dreadlocks. They kissed underneath the glimmering moon, and fireflies lit up the whole yard. Wolf responded with purring which could only mean one thing.

'I love you too' and they continued making out passionately underneath the moonlight and Mike and Sulley could only gaze wide eyed at the fact Boo was in love with a Predator. An alien hunter of the stars.

**A/N: Yes, Boo and Wolf have confessed their love for each other, and Mike and Sulley were in shock at what they just saw, Boo making out with a Predator. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks.**


	6. Talk and Kidnapping

** A/N: Okay, just to let everyone know that the relationship between Boo (Human) and Wolf (Predator) is a fan-based pairing! If they can make one of those for two characters for Lex and Scar from the first 'AVP' movie, than I can totally do the same. So, there was a moment between Wolf and Boo, and now there's gonna be a little thing with Chopper and Sulley. More to come in this chapter! Enjoy!**

Sulley then turning his wide-eyed shocked look into a sad look and left the room.

"Sulley, hey pal. Where are ya going?" Mike asked. But Sulley didn't respond and left the house. Chopper recognized this and left to follow after him.

"Where are you going?" asked Mike.

"To go see what's up with your friend" Chopper said plainly. The Predator exited the building and followed the sorrowful blue behemoth.

After following for a while, they ended up stopping at a small pond in the woods. Sulley let a lone tear fall out his eye and into the pond.

"Why so down on yourself?" Chopper asked, giving himself away. Sulley looked behind him to see Chopper standing behind him and allowed him to sit right next to him.

"I saw Boo kissing your friend and..." Sulley tried to continue, but Chopper spoke up.

"You love her like she's your own daughter and you don't want her growing up so soon, right?" the hunter asked. Sulley nodded and looked into the pond.

"How'd ya know?" Sulley asked his alien ally.

"I used to have a daughter and mate. But she died giving birth to her. She was all I had after she died" Chopper explained, telling his story.

"How did you react when your daughter found out she was in love?" Sulley asked. Chopper looked dumbstruck. Did he? It's hard to tell when he's wearing that mask all the time.

"How did ya know that?" Chopper asked.

"Lucky guess" Sulley said. Chopper then continued talking.

"She wanted him so bad. I wanted him to stay away from her so much. But later I accepted that she was growing up and I couldn't stay by her side of her life forever, so I let her marry him. I knew it was what she wanted" Sulley listened carefully and respectively to Chopper's story.

"Now what do you think I should do?" Sulley asked.

"The same thing I did. Let her go, if she wants to be with Wolf, than let her. She's older now and she is a strong Ooman being who wants to do as she wishes. And what she wishes now is to be with Wolf" Chopper said.

"But I've known her ever since she was little, I don't wanna give her up so easily" Sulley said. Chopper then placed his scaly hand on Sulley's shoulder and then spoke.

"You have to though, it's all part of growing up. You know you're not gonna be around forever, you know" Chopper said. Sulley then took a deep breath and then spoke.

"You're right. I need to let her go at some point, and if she want to be with him, than so be it" Sulley said.

"Spoken like a true and loyal father figure" Chopper complimented. The both of them then heard hissing noises and they got into attack positions. Chopper took his spear our and prepared his plasma caster.

"Show yourselves!" the Predator shouted. Sulley picked up a stick off the ground and was holding it like a sword. Two Xenomorphs then jumped out of the trees and got ready to attack. One Xenomorph swung it's tail and whacked Sulley and made him hit the trunk of a tree.

"Get some, savage beasts!" Chopper said as he attacked one of them and made them hit a giant rock and an egg fell from behind it's back.

"Not surprised to know you were carrying one" Chopper said. The Xenomorph behind him jabbed Chopper in the back with it's tail, leaving glow stick green blood to ooze out the cut. Sulley then began beating the one Xenomorph behind Chopper and beat him to a pulp until it gave in and acid blood melted the stick.

"You're next" Sulley growled. The Xenomorph then hissed and charged at Sulley, causing him to hit the back of his head on a rock and render him unconscious. Chopper who was now lying on the ground watched as the Xenomorph put Sulley over it's shoulder and ran away with him.

"Oh no. Must warn others" Chopper said as he got back up and limped back towards the OK house. The egg that the one Xenomorph was carrying opened up and a facehugger began following the weak Chopper back to the house.

Meanwhile, Boo and the others grew worried.

"They've been gone a while. Shouldn't we go and look for them?" asked Boo.

"Chopper and your friend are safe. He is known to be brave against any threat, rest assured they're safe" Wolf said. Chopper then barged in through the door clutching his abdominal region. Grid, Randy, Mike, Boo, and Wolf ran to him.

"Where's Sulley?" Randy asked.

"Xenomorphs ambushed us in the woods, one of them died, but then the other took Sulley" Chopper explained.

"Where are they now?" Boo demanded. She was deeply worried for her Kitty.

"The sewers, where the queen resides as well as the other Xenomorphs" Chopper said. Wolf then looked to the others.

"Let's move out, except for you, Chopper. You will stay here and heal yourself" Wolf ordered. They all then ran out the door and shut it behind them.

Chopper took a seat on the couch and took his mask off. The facehugger who followed him opened up the window and crawled into the living room.

"(Click click click click click click)" said Chopper who didn't have his mask on. The facehugger then jumped out from the coat hanger and clasped itself to Chopper's exposed face.

**A/N: I know it's now much, but it's the best I could think of for this chapter. So, Sulley has been kidnapped by Xenomorphs, and now Chopper has a facehugger latched to him. Just to let you know, a new series is coming soon, it's science-fiction and in the MI/MU category. The trailer will be in the last chapter for this story. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	7. Romantic moments rescue, and a new enemy

** A/N: Okay, so Sulley has been kidnapped by Xenomorphs, and Chopper had a facehugger attached to his face. If you've seen the original 'Alien vs Predator' and it's sequel 'Alien vs Predator: Requiem' you know what a facehugger on a Predator makes. Now, I promised a certain reviewer to give a moment between Randy and his newly found Xenomorph crush named Grid. And so I will give that moment in this chapter. And even more to come! Enjoy!**

Wolf, Mike, Randy, Boo, Randy, and Grid arrived at the frat area of the university and opened up the lid.

"Sulley has got to be down there!" Mike said. Wolf then spoke up with a warning.

"Right after we find Sulley, we find the queen, kill it, and destroy the sewers because a lot of her eggs reside in there as well. No one takes on the queen alone, we take her down together" Wolf said. Everyone nodded and then got ready to fight. Wolf jumped in first and the others went in after him.

"Everyone okay?" Randy asked as he pulled out his pistol from the police work he's done and everyone nodded. Then everybody looked around to see empty Xenomorph eggs.

"They certainly have been busy" Mike said as he held a disgusted look at the large avocado looking eggs. Randy got scared a little bit and began to shiver. Grid nuzzled itself up to Randy and purred and rubbed it's head against it's crush's arm.

"Thanks Grid. Let's keep moving" Randy said softly and they began moving around the halls of the webbed walled sewers.

Meanwhile, Sulley woke up moaning in pain as he looked at his surroundings. He was tied up to the wall with the sticky Xenomorph webbing. He looked all around to see Xenomorphs surrounding him and the queen was in the center of the room in front of Sulley, sitting on it's giant gushy egg sack.

"Oh great, captured by possibly the most savage and most disgusting species of aliens in the universe" Sulley said to himself. He tried struggling at his bindings again but it was no use, he was tied up pretty good. The queen then leaned forward towards the bound Sulley and Sulley looked away with wincing eyes that were in pain. The queen opened up it's mouth and it's second mouth came out and it was hissing at the captive monster behemoth.

"Sssssss!" the queen hissed at her captive. It was about to sent it's second mouth through his head like one Xenomorph did to Falconer, but before it could kill it's captive, one lone Xenomorph came in and began making growling and snarling noises. The queen put it's second mouth back inside it's first one and began ordering three Xenomorphs to go out and destroy whatever was intruding in their territory.

"Please make it out okay" Sulley whispered, hoping his friends would make it safe.

Wolf and the others hid in one room that was a tool room that had no eggs in there, thank God for that. And Randy and Grid were snuggling together in a corner.

They nuzzled and kissed one another's cheeks and foreheads. Randy then noticed Grid becoming rather sad, Randy knew why.

"I know it feels wrong to betray your hive, but it's really the right thing to do. You're saving a lot of lives Grid" Randy said. Grid began to purr again and before ya knew it, they were kissing. Randy could feel Grid's second mouth slide slowly into his mouth. They were passionately kissing until Mike walked up to them.

"I hate to kill the moment here, but we gotta move. Wolf says we're almost there" Mike said. The two broke their kiss and they nuzzled each other one last time before they left.

After a while of running they reached a hallway filled with Xenomorphs clinging to the walls. They all hissed at the intruders. Wolf pulled out his two plasma casters and began shooting at them all. Most of them dodged and kept doing that until the bullets killed them, but some laser balls hit some Xenomorphs on target and killed them all. Once Wolf put his guns away, he looked to everyone else.

"Let's go. The queen shouldn't be any further than here" he said and then everyone began running. But Wolf stayed to take off the finger of one lone Xenomorph with a drop of acid blood still on the nail. Then after Wolf clung that finger to his belt, they began running towards the large chamber where the queen was.

"Guys!" Sulley cried out. Everyone looked at the middle of the wall to see Sulley tied up in webbing.

"Kitty!" Boo shouted and tried running towards him, but Wolf grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"It's a trap!" Wolf shouted. The queen then tore it's egg sack from underneath it's tail and broke free and grabbed Sulley from the wall and help him in a powerful grip.

"Let him go!" shouted Mike. The queen only hissed and pointed it's sharp, spear-like spikey tail at Sulley's throat, threatening to kill the captive behemoth.

"Please, don't kill him!" Boo begged. The queen only hissed again and made it's tail wrap itself around Sulley, tying him up in it's tail.

"Help me" Sulley mouthed out. Everyone wanted to help, but they knew if they made a move, the queen would probably kill Sulley. Wolf then took one of his plasma casters out at a low height so the queen couldn't see it, and he shot at it.

"Rooooaaaaaaaarrrrrrr!" the queen exclaimed in pain. In response to this, the queen dropped Sulley and he ran to his friends. Boo welcomed him with a hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe" she said in relief.

"Me too. And Boo, I'm sorry how I reacted to you being with Wolf. If he's the one you want, than I'll give you my full support" Sulley said, giving Wolf a wink.

"Thanks, Kitty. I knew you'd understand" Boo whispered as they continued to hug.

"Guys, sorry to destroy your father/daughter moment but the queen is pretty mad at us!" Mike shouted. The queen was trying to stab Mike with it's tail and Mike was dodging it every time it kept trying to stab him.

"Alright, let's kill this thing" Randy said loading his gun.

Meanwhile, back at the house. Chopper's body was on the floor and he had a hole in his chest while the facehugger body lied right next to his corpse. There were footprints that were soaked in Chopper's glowing green blood. It looked super big and it left a giant hole in the door too! It was heading straight for the university!

**A/N: Oh yeah! Now Randy and Grid had their little moment together, they rescued Sulley from the queen and now they gotta battle the queen, and something came out of Chopper's chest. More to come in the next epic update! Please review, thanks!**


	8. The Queen and another Threat to face

** A/N: Now the fight really gets down to business here! Also, I wanna thank the guest user named Sparky1321 for liking the last chapter so much that had the Randy/Grid moment. I looked at your DeviantART account and I like your work. I can't wait to see the fanart when it get's posted. Please let me know when it's uploaded so I can see it. Anyways, enjoy today's update!**

The queen Xenomorph stood hissing over Randy, Grid, Wolf, Sulley, Boo, and Mike.

"How do we take her out?" Boo asked Wolf.

"Anyway you can think of" Wolf said simply. Randy then got his weapon ready.

"Let's do this" Randy growled, and fired bullets at the queen's head. It screeched in pain as it pierced her abdominal region and acid blood came out of the holes.

"It's not enough!" Wolf shouted as he got his spear ready. The queen then lashed her tail around and it hit Randy, Wolf, and Grid and they were pressed against the wall. Sulley then began to get serious and try to attack the queen but the queen took it's gigantic foot and pressed Sulley to the floor.

"ssssssss!" the queen hissed at Sulley. Boo then saw Wolf's spear and ran for it. Once she grabbed it, she saw that Sulley was struggling at the queen's foot and it was opening it's mouth, waiting for it's second mouth co pierce Sulley in the head.

"Oh no you don't" Boo growled, she twisted the handle on the spear and the blades extended.

"Raaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Boo shouted as she charged at the queen and stabbed it's giant head. The queen screamed in pain and it's second mouth was out. Boo then ran up and grabbed the second mouth and with all her strength, ripped it out the queen's mouth.

"Aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhh!" the queen shouted and roared in pain as it gagged out acid blood from the second mouth used to be. Sulley moved and got out from under the queen's foot and ran to help Randy and Grid who were shooting at the queen as well.

"Come at me, savage queen!" shouted Wolf as he pulled out his two plasma casters and shot at the queen multiple times. The queen got hit by all the laser pellets and it's tail hit Mike as it was flailing it's body in pain. Mike was flung to another part of the sewer where there was a large toolbox covered in Xenomorph webs and he opened it up.

"There's gotta be a weapon in here somewhere" Mike whispered to himself. He then spotted a giant ax and took it out.

"Come at me, alien scum. Let's do this!" Mike said as he charged to the queen and hit it in the chest with the blade and knocked Mike away. Boo saw the queen's heart beating through the cut Mike put in it's chest. She ran up to the queen and clung to it's second pair of smaller arms and reached into the chest.

"Boo, what are you doing?" Sulley asked.

"Ending the hive once and for all!" Boo shouted as she felt something fleshy and mushy beating in her hands and she yanked it out of the queen's chest and she squeezed it so hard that acid blood got on her arm and made her hurt so bad. The queen fell to the ground screaming and dying. Boo ran over to the stream of sewage and washed the acid blood off her arm, but the acid still caused her to burn pretty bad.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhh! Someone please stop it, my arm! It's... burning!" Boo shouted in agonizing pain lying down on her back.

"I'll be right back!" Mike said. He went back to the toolbox to grab a first aid kit and came back with it.

"Shh, it's alright, the pain's gonna go away" Sulley said in a comforting tone as he held the hand that was burning from the effects of the acid blood. Mike took some neo-sporin out and some gauze out of the first aid kit and applied it to her arm.

"This is gonna sting a lot, alright?" Mike said. She hissed as Mike applied the painkiller. Randy then took the gauze and wrapped it around her arm. Her arm and hand were now covered with gauze and then Wolf spoke as he caressed her cheek.

"Your right arm may feel some burning from the acid for a little bit, but it'll be fully healed in two weeks and no scars will be left" Wolf said. Sulley and Mike wiped his forehead in relief. Grid and Randy then kissed and nuzzled each other as the queen died slowly. Wolf then took something off one of his gauntlets and pressed some buttons and threw it into the eggs that had facehuggers in them.

"It's a bomb" Randy said as he turned his attention from Grid to the device.

"Well I hope it blows up every frickin' one of them" Sulley said angrily. And then the five of them ran towards an elevator they ran into that would take them back to the surface and back to the school. One giant Xenomorph then came out of nowhere and attacked them when they were three feet away from the elevator. Wolf was punched and it caused one of his plasma casters to fall off his back.

"Not on my watch ya don't!" Boo shouted and began attacking the Xenomorph. She was thrown off it's back and landed near the disarmed plasma caster. She picked it up and pressed a button on the bottom of the pipe and red symbols began to appear on a glass oval that was on the top of the weapon. Then she pointed it at the Xenomorph, it hissed at her and then spoke.

"You're one... Ugly mother-(Kaboom!)" and the Xenomorph's head came off and they got on the elevator and Sulley tugged on the handle that made the elevator go super fast and straight up to the surface. The bomb them went off and destroyed all the eggs and Xenomorphs that were in there.

Then when they were on the surface, they watched as fire came out of the manholes of the MU sewers.

"It's over" Sulley said.

"Yes, it is" Mike said. Wolf and Boo were then staring into one another's eyes and Wolf took his mask off.

"Thank you for helping me when I was hurt" Boo thanked Wolf. Wolf clicked and purred and pulled out the Xenomorph's finger from behind his belt. He used the acid on the claw to make a symbol sear itself onto Boo's cheek. That kind would count as a scar. The symbol looked like a T but the vertical and diagonal lines were separated and one of the ends of the lines were curved.

"I love you" Boo whispered to Wolf and then they began passionately kissing again. This time, Mike and Sulley smiled at the sight of Boo kissing her love and Randy and Grid were kissing as well.

"I'm proud of ya, Boo" Sulley muttered. When Boo and Wolf stopped kissing some trees knocked down and something came from behind them. It was a Xenomorph, but it looked far more different than the others. It had Predator mandibles, predator dreadlocks that had spikes on them like a Xenomorph's tail, a glossy black dome on the front of it's head, armor that looked like Predator armor built into it's skin, it's tail was like a spiked mace.

"What is that thing?" Mike asked. Boo realized what happened.

"A facehugger must have followed Chopper to the house and latched itself to his face and out of him came..." Boo was about to say but Sulley spoke for her.

"A hybrid" Sulley said. The hybrid, or Predalien if you will roared. It sounded like a mix of Predator's clicking noises and a Xenomorph screeching roar.

**A/N: The Queen is dead, and now they gotta face Predalien. And the mark that Wolf placed on Boo was the mark of the warrior. Do you even know how much of an honor that is? To earn warrior's respect from a Predator? What has got to be the biggest honor there is! Anyways, more to come in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


	9. Hybrid problems

** A/N: Hello one and all. As we saw in the last chapter, Sulley has accepted Boo and Wolf's relationship, and the Xenomorph queen is finally dead and so is her hive, but now they have to face a Predalien (Hybrid of Predator and Alien combined) and I want to announce I will be doing a midquel for 'Inside the Field' and 'Alien vs. Predator: Armageddon'. I will give you a hint to what it is at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

Everyone was gazing in horror at the hybrid. It's roar ringed in their ears.

"Anyone know how to deal with a crazy hybrid mutant thingy?" Randy asked.

"No" They all said. Wolf put his mask back on and pulled out his one lone plasma caster out and began shooting at the hybrid. The Predalien began dodging the pellets and hissing at them all. It then got tired of dodging and ran off.

"This is bad, we gotta follow and destroy it or else there's gonna be one angry hive with one angry hybrid queen trashing this whole facility" Wolf said. Everyone nodded and ran towards where it was running towards the clinic.

The Predalien then began looking around the clinic and monsters were running away in terror as it was staring at them.

"Get out!" one candy striper said as she pulled a rifle out from the front desk and began trying to shoot at it, it dodged and tried to kill the one lone nurse.

"Sssssss!" the hybrid hissed. It opened it's mouth up to take it's second mouth out and tried to make it go through her head, but something distracting it made it look towards a smoking hole in the wall. It turned around to see Boo holding Wolf's second plasma caster and everyone else behind her.

"Try and shoot at the head" Sulley suggested.

"If it can stay still, I can" Boo said. She fired another bolt of plasma and the hybrid jumped out of the way. Screams could be heard from across the hallway and then the sound of hissing as well. From the halls behind the Predalien came fully grown Xenomorphs.

"This is looking bad" Sulley said. The Xenomorphs began charging and screaming at them but Boo was shooting them all down with the one lone plasma caster, and Wolf was shooting too.

"Guys, take the gun from the floor and begin shooting!" Boo said. Sulley grabbed it and began shooting at the Xenomorphs. They exploded into bits of body and acid blood fell to the floor, causing holes to form in the floor.

"Oh great! Acid blood doesn't go on the floor!" Mike joked with a serious tone, making it sound serious. Mike then took the ax he took form the sewers and threw it at one of the the Xenomorphs and made them die with acid blood squirting out their heads like a fountain. Grid attacked most of them and ripping them apart and Randy was pulling his gun out again.

"Say 'ello to my little friend!" Randy shouted as he shot multiple shots at one Xenomorph who was already very weak. One pounced on Randy, but Grid killed it by ripping it's jaw off. Soon, the hybrid jumped out the clinic through one of the windows that had an acid covered hole in it.

"We've gotta stop that thing" Boo said with a growl. They were about to run out, but Wolf shouted.

"Wait!" Wolf said. He took his hunting knife out the pocket of his loincloth and skinned one Xenomorph's skin free of it's head and Wolf took a finger of a Xenomorph and squeezed acid blood on it. The blood had no affect on it, it could be used as a shield. Wolf then cut off one spear tail of a fallen Xenomorph and tied it to a long pipe that lied on the floor. That would be used as a spear.

"Here, and I'll be needing my plasma caster back" Wolf said good humored. She handed him back the gun and he put it back on his back and he handed Boo the Xenomorph head shield and spear he made for her.

"Now we're ready" Boo said. Everyone nodded and ran out the door. The Predalien was feasting on one poor student's body and it turned to everyone once it sensed they were near it.

"Come and get us" Sulley challenged. It pounced on Sulley and Sulley put a bullet in it's stomach, but it made very watery-like blood that was neon green come out the wound and didn't mortally wound it.

"This is bad" Sulley muttered. Predalien then used it's hands to pin Sulley's to the ground by his wrists. It used it's Predator mandibles to open Sulley's mouth and got it's second mouth ready to kill him. But Grid pounced on it and it freed Sulley.

"Grraaaaarrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh!" roared the hybrid. It then punched Grid and it was on the ground whimpering in pain. Boo then noticed something from behind the clinic and inside the school of construction and she dropped the spear and shield and ran towards it.

Wolf began taking on the Predalien. He lashed his whip around the hybrid but it broke free easily and broke the whip. It then clawed Wolf with it's foot and it caused permanent scratch marks on it's mask.

"That's it, it. is. on." Wolf said as he took the mask off and dropped it to the ground. A drop of water could be felt on Wolf's mandible, Mike's skin, Randy's scales, and Sulley's fur. It began raining rapidly and Wolf and the hybrid continued fighting. Wolf's plasma casters were destroyed right after the hybrid pounced on him and ate them both. The Predalien then took it's tail and impaled Wolf in his abdomen.

"Get away from him you freak of nature!" a familiar voice shouted. It was Boo, she was driving a construction bio-suit that was manufactured by Unagi-Kai technology after the field came down and the Destroyer was the only thing left of them.

"Graargh!" yelled the Predalien. It began charging at Boo in the big robotic suit.

**A/N: Yeah man! So there was some action in there and now there's gonna be a fight between a Boo in a robot suit and Predalien. Little fun fact for ya, the fight with Boo and the robot suit against Predalien is based off the fight in 'Aliens' when Ripley battles the Xenomorph queen in a bio-suit like the one she's driving now. And I promised I'd give you a hint for the midquel, and this is the hint: The Cake is a Lie! That's your hint. More to come in the next update, please review, thanks!**


	10. Battle with Predalien and Backup

** A/N: Okay, now Boo is in a giant robotic suit getting ready to fight Predalien after Wolf is injured and it's getting ready to attack Randy, Mike, and Sulley. And if you didn't get the hint for what the midquel will be in my last chapter, I will tell you one more. 'The Cake is a Lie'. That is your hint, keep guessing or look it up if you don't know what it's from. Anyways, let's get to Boo fighting the Predalien. And it's gonna do something that wasn't in the original movie, but I decided to this for entertainment purposes only and we don't get to know that much about the weaknesses and strengths of Predalien in 'Alien vs Predator: Requiem'. Enjoy!**

Boo was walking in the suit towards the hybrid that was charging towards her as well.

"Come on!" Boo shouted as she swung the robot arm at the Predalien and it screamed in pain.

"Boo, what are you doing? Get out of there!" Sulley ordered. Wolf then looked at Sulley as he clutched his wound as put his battle scarred mask.

"Let her, it'll test her warriors strength and will to do so" Wolf said as the English translator was reactivated. Boo clasped on the hybrid's throat and it tried to claw her, but it was too far a distance to harm her.

"Can't touch me now, can ya!?" she shouted. Predalien then opened it's mouth and tried letting it's second mouth kill her from the control panel but it only broke the glass and it was too far of a distance to harm her.

"Still can't do crap to me!" Boo screamed as she took one of her hands off the controls and got ready to grab the second mouth if it tried biting at her again.

"Boo, watch out!" Randy shouted. The Predalien launched it's second mouth again, and Boo grabbed tightly to it with her free hand.

"Not so tough without your little friend, are ya?" she said as she yanked so hard that the second mouth came out of the first and began puking it's watery-like neon green glowing blood.

"Ew, that is so gross and nasty" Boo complained silently.

"She pulled the second mouth out, way to go Boo!" Mike cheered for her. Grid was screeching and shouting with cheer as it cheered for Boo rising against her hybrid foe.

"Try biting at me now!" Boo screamed as she placed her hand back on the control and punched the hybrid rapidly until it grabbed both arms and tried biting at her close up this time.

"Ahhh!" Boo screamed in terror as she saw her frightened reflection on the black glossy dome on the Predalien's face.

"Ssssss!" the hybrid hissed at her.

"Boo!" Sulley and Wolf shouted in concern at the same time. Boo then took both hands off the controls and grabbed some of the hybrid's Xenomorph spiky tail dreadlocks.

"Reeeeaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhh!" Predalien screamed as it flailed it's head all around trying to get Boo to stop grabbing it's dread locks.

"Woah!" Boo shouted as Predalien flailed it's head again and the dread locks that were in Boo's hands were ripped out the hybrid's head. And the neon green watery blood spewed out where the locks once were.

"Ew!" Boo shouted as she threw the locks out the broken front window of the control panel of the robot suit.

"Come at me, bro!" Boo shouted at the wounded hybrid. She then punched the Predalien in it's face again and it fell to the ground.

"Back off!" she shouted as it got back up and tried to approach her and made the leg kick Predalien in the stomach and was about to fall off the bridge and into the pond of the school of underwater studies. Predalien grabbed onto the safety shield in the front of the suit and pulled Boo into the water with it as they fell.

"NO!" Sulley shouted in concern and fright.

Meanwhile, in the pond under the large body of water, the hole in Boo's suit was letting water in and she couldn't hold her breath for that long once the control chamber filled up the suit itself. Predalien then swung it's tail at the control chamber's shield and it made the hole bigger when it broke the glass some more.

"Crap!" Boo shouted as water came flowing into the control chamber faster.

Meanwhile on the surface, Sulley ran towards the water.

"Sulley, come back here! Where are you going?" Mike shouted. Sulley didn't answer and jumped into the water with a swan dive. He swam down to where the suit and hybrid was and he kicked the hybrid in the face.

"Kitty!" Boo shouted. He pulled the shield off the front the suit and Boo could climb out and then they began to swim up towards the surface. Predalien acted fast and grabbed Boo's ankle and it was trying to drown her. Boo then noticed the spear fall out the suit and she grabbed it.

"Eat this!" Boo yelled, muffled with the water morphing her voice in a bubbly tone. She lunged the spear through the black dome on it's face and it began making the hybrid bleed to death as it went through it's skull and brain. Boo and Sulley then swam to the surface as the corpse bled in the water.

They then reached the surface and took it big breaths of air and began coughing.

"Boo, don't ever scare me like that again. But on the other hand, I'm so proud of you" Sulley said as they lied down on the grass with their fur and clothes all wet. Their friends then rushed over to them and they began attacking them with hugs.

"You scared us half to death!" Mike shouted.

"Are you alright?" Wolf asked as he picked Boo up into his arms. She kissed Wolf's mask's forehead and she whispered.

"Never better" Boo said. A familiar roar that sounded like Predator clicking noises and Xenomorph screams could be heard. They looked behind them to see one Predalien and two more of them being formed by the dread locks that were torn from the original's head.

"This is bad isn't it?" Mike asked. They all nodded.

"How is this even possible?" Randy asked.

"I'm guessing when we tear off a part of it's body..." Sulley began but Boo finished for him.

"Another one grows from the detached part" she said. After five Predaliens stood in front of them, they began getting the feeling that they couldn't take them all out at once. As they witnessed from Boo battling the first one, these things were very powerful. They stood their grounds in fear as they tried to come up with a plan to fight the hybrids.

Meanwhile, three Predators on the ship that Falconer, Chopper, and Wolf came down from were watching them and they decided they looked like they needed help and they got their armor and weapons ready.

The first one had bronze armor and it carried a hunting knife, wrist blades, self destruct gauntlet, plasma caster on his shoulder, net launchers, and his mask was bronze, and it had a lower jawbone with sharp teeth glued to the bottom of it. The name of this Predator was Berserker.

The second one had everything that Berserker had and he carried a whip like Wolf's, but he had no armor, just a plasma caster, wrist blades, self destruct gauntlet, net launcher, plasma caster, and his loincloth, and his mask had little baby elephant tusks tied to the cheeks and scratch marks on the left eye hole. This Predator's name was Tracker.

The third and final Predator pretty much had the same stuff and he had chrome armor and his chrome mask had the mark Wolf gave Boo on his forehead. He carried two plasma casters and a mask that looked like Wolf's battle damaged one in his hands. The name of this Predator was Scar.

The three of them then got into escape pods and they prepared to enter Earth's atmosphere.

**A/N: Looks like the first one is gone, but there are five more Predaliens! And now Berserker, Tracker, and Scar are coming to their rescue and give them some back up, and Wolf some extra weapons. Fun fact, Berserker and Tracker are from the 2010 movie 'Predators' and Scar is from the original 'Alien vs Predator' movie. One more time, here's your hint for the midquel: 'The Cake is a Lie'. More to come in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


	11. Backup arrives

** A/N: Okay, so apparently if you rip off a body part of a Predalien, it becomes a Predalien. And Boo ripped off a handfull of it's spiky dreads and now there are five of them! (The original was killed by Boo in the pond) and three more Predators, Berserker, Scar, and Tracker, are coming to their aid. Lots more coming your way. Enjoy!**

The five Predaliens were screaming, screeching, and shouting at them and Grid and Wolf were the only ones who stood their ground.

"Well, I never thought it would end like this. Brutally ripped to death by a cross between two alien species from two different planets" Mike said with a widened eye of fear.

The Predator ship then entered Earth's atmosphere and then everyone saw it in the night sky. Three escape pods were launched from the ship and they landed near Sulley, Grid, Mike, Boo, and Wolf.

"What's that?" Sulley asked.

"Backup" Wolf said. The pods opened up and the three Predators jumped out and began shooting at the five hybrids.

"Think fast!" Scar shouted as he tossed Wolf the new mask and two plasma casters. He caught them and replaced the mask and put the two new plasma casters on his back.

"Thank you, brother" Wolf said and Scar nodded. Sulley stopped Wolf before he could even join in the fight.

"Who are they?" asked Sulley.

"The one who handed me the new mask and plasma casters is scar, he's the youngest of our clan. He participated in his first hunt years ago. The one with the tusks is Tracker, he is the best when it comes to hunting and tracking down any kind of prey. And the one with the jawbone and bronze armor is Berserker, the most savage and bravest warrior there is on my planet" Wolf explained.

One Predalien then tried attacking Sulley, but Berserker came up from behind it and rode it like a mechanical bull before snapping it's neck and ripping the head off.

"Good to see you again, brother" Berserker said.

"Same here. I have been wanting to tell you something" Wolf said, but then they turned their attention to Tracker tearing off one Predalien's mandibles.

"It can wait" Wolf said.

"Indeed" Berserker said. The all of them began engaging in the battle. Boo and Mike took on one Predalien together and they tore it's upper body apart from it's torso.

About half an hour later, the parts regenerated into even more Predaliens.

"This is looking bad. How are we supposed to fight something that keeps coming back?" Randy asked. Boo then remembered something that happened in the water when she killed the original Predalien.

"Aim for their brains" Boo said.

"What?" Tracker asked.

"A clean shot through their heads ends their brain activity. End their brains, we end them for good, no regenerating" Boo explained. Berserker then looked to his brothers.

"You heard her, aim for their heads" everyone nodded as they got ready to fire their plasma casters, spears, or wrist gauntlets into the heads of their foes. Boo then charged at one and tried to pierce one's head with a rock she picked up that was near the pond and she sent it through it's head.

"Graaaaaaaaa!" it shouted, but it then whacked Boo with it's tail and knocked her against a tree.

"BOO!" Sulley shouted. He ran over to her and took her up into his arms. Seven Predaliens were surrounding them and they had no weapons on them.

"I'm sorry Boo" Sulley said as he shut his eyes tightly, waiting for it to be over as fast as possible. But Berserker charged into one of them with his wrist blade and stabbed one in the head.

"Let's finish this!" Randy shouted. They all then charged except for Sulley and Boo. Grid impaled one with it's tail and jabbed it to death until it stopped moving.

Berserker then took his plasma caster and shot it in the face straight forward and it burst into flames.

Wolf threw his spear through another one's head and it died instantly.

Tracker then shot one in it's head and it exploded into the neon green watery blood.

Scar threw his self destruct bomb in front of the statue of the university's original founder and then he shouted.

"Everybody get back!" and then everyone jumped into the pond. The Predaliens didn't follow. They looked at the bomb and it exploded, causing every one of the hybrids to die in the explosion.

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short, but I'm working on the midquel right now and I wanna make it as good as possible. And I know most of your got the hint was 'The Cake is a Lie' and it got one of the reviewers really excited. Anyways, final chapter is coming tomorrow, and trailer for the midquel. Please review, thanks.**


	12. Final confrontation

** A/N: Yeah, this is the final chapter for 'Aliens vs Predator: Armageddon' and there will be a trailer for the midquel. And I have come up with an idea for a new series that will have teenaged Boo in it, and it won't be a tie-in with this story at all! It'll totally be different, so all the Predaliens are dead now. More to come in the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Randy, Grid, Wolf, Sulley, Mike, Berserker, Tracker, Boo, and Scar came out of the water and looked all around them to see scorched grass and dead burnt Predalien bodies.

"It's over, isn't it?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, it is" Boo said looking all around her. It looked like everything was perfect now, no more alien threats to face. They won. Berserker then looked to Wolf.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Berserker asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm not going back to our home" Wolf said. Berserker was shocked, but he kept his calm.

"Why?" he asked.

"I met the most beautiful girl on Earth, and now we wanna stay together forever" said Wolf as Boo walked up to Wolf and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can see why. Your bond appears strong. Now I gotta figure out how I tell this to our elder" Berserker said.

"He already knows" said a voice. A taller Predator who took his mask off looked above everyone. Behind him appeared a ship that was also cloaked.

"(Click click click click click)" said the elder. Tracker, Scar, and Berserker nodded and got back on the ship. The elder then looked to Boo and saw that she had the mark of the warrior on her cheek, the one that Wolf gave her with the acid blood from that Xenomorph finger.

"*Purrrrrrr*" said the elder. He took his hunting staff and turned it to it's side and pressed a button on the handle. The blades of the spear retracted into the handle and he handed it to Boo.

"Thank you" Boo said after she took the spear from the elder as a gift. The elder then went back on board the ship and it began taking off into the stars.

"Wow, I guess I'll never look at the universe the same way ever again, now will I?" Sulley asked.

"Nuh uh, and neither will I" Mike said. Grid and Randy snuggled and began kissing again. Wolf took his mask off and Boo was making out passionately with her alien boyfriend.

"I'm proud of ya, kid" Sulley muttered. Banging noises could then be heard from the tool shed right next to the pond and they looked at it making noises and stuff like that.

"What is it this time?" Boo asked.

"I hope it's not another hybrid" Randy said. The shed door opened up and out came a white metal cube with a heart on all the sides of it and it was covered in burn marks. The door then shut and Mike and Sulley looked at it.

"Well that brings back memories, doesn't it?" Mike asked.

"Oh yeah, good ol' memories" Sulley said.

** -Cast-**

** Sulley – John Goodman**

** Mike – Billy Crystal**

** Randy – Steve Buscemi**

** Boo – Saoirse Ronan (From 'The Host')**

** Wolf – Keanu Reeves**

** Chopper – Laurence Fishburne **

** Berserker – Lance Hendriksen**

** Scar – Chester Bennington**

** Tracker – Stuart Townsend**

** Falconer – Shane Dawson**

** Shinigamilover2: Wanna find out what happened after the field came down and before the great war between Alien and Predator happened? Here's a trailer for the midquel.**

** (Young Mike and Sulley are in the middle of a white bright room wearing orange jackets and baggy orange pants)**

** Mike: Where are we?**

** Sulley: I don't know.**

** (They pick up two white guns on the ground and then one of the walls open up)**

** GLaDOS: Oh, there you are. Let's get started.**

** (Sulley fires a blue portal at the wall with his gun and Mike shoots an orange one underneath GLaDOS)**

** GLaDOS: We are going to have so much fun... With science.**

** (The two of them jump into the blue portal and come out the orange portal and get ready to punch GLaDOS)**

** Text: MU: Portal**

** GLaDOS (Voice over): To be posted tomorrow!**

** GLaDOS (Voice over): Now you guys are thinking with Portals.**

** A/N: Oh yeah! A Portal themed midquel! And I know a lot of fans of mine will like this one! I love Portal, I even have the 'Aperture' laboratories and 'The Cake is a Lie' bracelets. More to come in the new midquel! Please review, thanks!**


End file.
